Tanggal Tiga Puluh
by pnchaann
Summary: Isi curahan hati Woozi. SoonHoon; MICROFIC/POEMS. DLDR! BxB, RnR. UPDATE SIDE STORY!
1. Microfic

_Tanggal Tiga Puluh_

 _Soonhoon (Woozi x Hoshi)_

 _Microfic/poetry, molla._

 _Angst,bxb._

 _Selamat ber-baper ria._

* * *

Dari mata mu, aku tahu ada suatu hal janggal yang mengganggu mu,

 _Aku tahu itu._

Tapi kau malah menyembunyikan nya, dan berkata "Tak apa."

Hari makin hari kau terlihat semakin terganggu.

Ku tanya, "Ada apa Soonyoung?"

Tapi lagi dan lagi, kau hanya menjawab "Tak apa."

Semakin ku sadar semakin kau berubah,

Semakin kesini semakin kau tak peduli.

Hari itu tanggal dua puluh,

Kau mulai menjauh,

Kau makin biru, bahkan abu-abu.

Hari ini,

Dan aku baru menyadari,

Bahwa kau tak mencintai ku lagi.

 _-Lee Jihoon, Tanggal Tiga Puluh._

* * *

 **Yak aku balik dengan membawa microfic baru tapi ga lanjutin tliktb.  
**

 **Ini masih jelek, masih absurd dan sampah. Aku baru-baru ini bikin kayak ginian.**

 **Dan soon mungkin bakal ada sidestory nya Tanggal Tiga puluh.**

 **Thanks for reading and review juseyo~**

 **Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan!**

 **see you on my next story!**

 **Bye-bye~!**


	2. Tanggal Tiga Puluh - Side story

_Tanggal Tiga Puluh - sidestory_

 _Soonhoon (Hoshi x Woozi)_

 _Angst, bxb_

* * *

 **Tanggal Tujuh Belas**

Soonyoung menatap lantai pualam kamar Jihoon dengan sendu, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu hati nya. Ia hanya termenung, bahkan sampai Jihoon dibuat kesal karena kata-kata nya tak digubris oleh kekasih nya itu. Tapi sesaat Jihoon menatap mata sipit lucu milik Soonyoung itu, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres yang sedang terjadi.

"Soonyoung-ie, ada apa?" Ucap Jihoon sembari mendekat dan mendekap tangan kekasihnya. Soonyoung tak sadar. Ia masih menatap lantai pualam kamar Jihoon.

"Chagiya," panggil Jihoon sekali lagi. Soonyoung menjawab. "Ada apa?" Tanya nya.

"Tak apa."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Serius, tidak ada apa-apa. Tak usah khawatir." Soonyoung mengelus rambut kekasih nya.

"Baiklah."

 **Tanggal Delapan Belas**

Soonyoung datang lagi kerumah Jihoon. Masuk ke kamar nya dan tidak seperti biasanya, mereka berdua hanya duduk dalam kesunyian. Soonyoung tidak membuat topik pembicaraan, Ia hanya termenung. Akhir nya Jihoon bosan. Ia memulai percakapan.

"Chagiya, dari kemarin kamu kenapa sih? Cerita-cerita dong kalau ada masalah. Aku ini pacar mu, loh."

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada masalah."

"Kamu ngomong kayak gitu tapi mata kamu masih sendu gitu. Ayolah sayang. Kamu kayak begini aku yang kepikiran." Raut wajah Jihoon berubah resah. Ia tidak suka Soonyoung yang ceria berubah menjadi sedih seperti ini.

"Aku sudah bilang kan kalau gak ada apa-apa?" Ia kesal, dan langsung menatap Jihoon dengan raut wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Kamu berubah Soon. Berubah." Ia keluar dari kamar nya sendiri, meninggalkan Soonyoung dalam kemarahan dan keresahan.

 **Tanggal Sembilan Belas**

Kali ini, mereka tidak di kamar Jihoon lagi. Mereka keluar, mencari udara segar dan juga kencan. Sudah lama mereka tidak kencan keluar seperti ini.

"Chagiya~ ayo beli es krim disana!" Jihoon bersemangat sambil menarik Soonyoung kearah kedai es krim kesukaan mereka berdua. "Soon, kamu mau yang mana?" Jihoon memeluk erat tangan Soonyoung.

"Terserah kamu saja." Ucap Soonyoung cuek.

"Baiklah. _Mint ice cream_ nya dua!" Ucap Jihoon riang sambil mengacungkan kedua jari telunjuk nya. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan, namun otak Soonyoung berkata itu membosankan.

"Kalau es krim nya sudah, kita pulang yuk."

 **Tanggal Dua Puluh**

"Soon, kau ada waktu untuk main ke rumah? Aku sendirian sekarang." Ucap Jihoon lewat telepon genggam nya.

 _"Mianhae, aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Lain waktu yah sayang."_

Jihoon cemberut, merasa kecewa. "Yaah ada apa? Tumben..."

 _"Sudah yah aku lagi ada beberapa urusan. Aku tinggal dulu._ Saranghae."

Lalu sang lawan bicara pun memutuskan jaringan telepon nya.

Jihoon menghela nafas nya berat.

 _Ada apa dengan Soonyoung akhir-akhir ini._

 **Tanggal Dua Puluh Satu  
**

"Soon, bisa datang ke rumah?"

 _"Maaf sedang sibuk hari ini. Mungkin lain waktu. Maafkan aku sayang."_

 **Tanggal Dua Puluh Dua**

"Soon, untuk hari ini saja. Aku mohon dengan sangat. Datanglah ke rumah ku. Chan sedang keluar. Aku takut sendirian."

 _"Jihoon sayang, maaf lagi. Aku benar-benar sedang sibuk mengurus tempat les tari ku. Banyak murid baru yang berdatangan. Aku harus menangani nya."_

"Tapi Soon, ku mohon, sekali ini saja. Aku benar-benar butuh kamu."

 _"Sayang, maafkan aku. Besok aku janji untuk ke rumah mu jam 10. Jangan telepon aku besok. Dan aku akan ada di depan rumah mu tepat jam 10. Aku mohon perhatian mu yah sayang."_

Tanpa berkata, Jihoon langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon dan berakhir menangis sendirian di rumah megah nya.

 **Tanggal Dua Puluh Tiga**

 _"Halo Jihoon?"_

"Apa kau sudah di depan gerbang?"

 _"Maaf tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa. Aku lupa bahwa aku ada janji dengan Yuju untuk membicarakan masalah les tari ku."_

"Ah, sudah ku duga."

 _"Maaf sayang."_

"Sudahlah."

Sambungan telepon berakhir lagi. Sama dengan Jihoon yang menangis lagi.

 **Tanggal Dua Puluh Empat**

Jihoon kali ini tidak ingin menelpon kekasihnya. Karena dirinya tau, dia pasti akan bilang _'Maaf sayang tapi aku tidak bisa', 'Maaf sayang hari ini aku sibuk', 'Mungkin lain waktu',_ dan omong kosong Soonyoung lain nya. Ia bosan. Ia lelah dengan perilaku Soonyoung yang berubah akhir-akhir ini.

Ia selalu berurusan dengan tempat les dan pasti berurusan juga dengan Yuju, partner nya. Jujur, Ia cemburu. Tapi menyadari orientasi seksual sang kekasih, rasa cemburu itu pudar dihabisi waktu.

Namun, hari ini Ia merasakan ada yang berbeda antara Soonyoung, dirinya, dan Yuju. Ia merasa bahwa akhir-akhir ini, Soonyoung tidak hadir ke rumah nya karena Ia sedang berkencan mesra dengan Yuju di tempat les tari milik mereka berdua.

 _Oh Jihoon, betapa bodohnya engkau bisa berpikir seperti itu,_ batin nya.

Tapi, tanggapan nya bisa saja benar. Karena Jeonghan, teman nya di grup vokal nya bilang bahwa Ia pernah melihat mereka berdua jalan di satu mall besar, dengan Yuju menggelayuti tangan Soonyoung.

Ia benar-benar terpuruk sekarang.

Ia butuh sang terkasih namun yang dibutuhkan malah pergi.

 **Tanggal Tiga Puluh**

"Soonyoung?" Ia kaget bukan main saat melihat Soonyoung didepan rumah nya.

"Ya. Aku disini."

"Tumben. Sudah selesai urusan mu dengan Yuju?"

"Malah baru dimulai."

"Maksud mu?"

"Kita sampai sini saja ya."

"Apa?"

"Kita sampai sini. Hubungan kita sampai sini saja."

"Tapi..." Jihoon hampir menangis. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

 _Tuhan tolong!_

"Maafkan aku."

"Tapi...tapi...ah...tapi..." Ia menangis. Soonyoung tak kuasa melihat nya dan langsung memalingkan wajah.

"Tapi...bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu? Untuk kali ini saja."

"Apa pun."

"Menginap lah dirumah ku. Untuk malam ini saja."

"Baiklah." Soonyoung tersenyum tipis, Jihoon tersenyum miris.

 ** _-kkeut-_**

* * *

Yaaaa sudah selesai.

AkhirnyAAAAAAAA

Setelah melewati ujian tengah semester, uji coba UN, simulasi UNBK, dan lain-lain.

AKHIR NYA KUSELESAIKAN FIKSI PENGEMAR INI HUFFFTTT.

Ya thanks for reading, and don't forget RnR juseyo~

Once again, XIE XIE!


End file.
